Gracias
by Fallere352
Summary: Varios metros bajo tierra ellos están aburridos y tienen ganas de charlar. LeviHan


**Bueno bienvenidos a mi primer FF de este animanga :D**  
**Desde ya dire que mi pareja favorito es el LeviHan así que si hago otro FF de esta serie sera de ellos dos o de todo en general .**  
**Espero lo disfruten =D**

* * *

**Gracias**

Ubicado en un túnel subterráneo, donde se haya una enorme piedra cristalina se encuentra una mesa con dos tazas de café caliente y enfrentados ellos dos

- Jajajaja! no puedo creer que lo hayas dicho y justo se te escapa  
-No te rias! fue muy vergonzoso  
El joven de ojos grises, de actitud fuerte y reservado haya la risa en estos pequeños momentos, en las que nadie puede verlo  
-No me rio por ti. Ese día en los bosques yo hice algo similar ¿Lo recuerdas?  
-¿Cuando estabas intentando cortarla? En ese momento me encontraba asegurandola así que no preste mucha atención  
-Imaginate. Le decía que la desmembraria, no a su forma de titán, sino a su forma humana y no sé que otras mierdas mas  
-Jajaja

La castaña quedó observando al pequeño sargento mientras sorbía un poco de café  
-Sabes- focaliza su mirada a la piedra cristalina que se haya frente a ellos- Nos dio muchos problemas la bastarda  
-Y nos lo sigue dando- Agrega la chica  
-El chico sufrió demasiado. Sentí un poco de pena por él  
-Tener semejante responsabilidad de un dia para el otro es demasiado doloroso  
-Según los reportes de actitud dicen que tiene un espíritu fuerte. No es excelencia, pero su capacidad de llevar a cabo todo lo que se propone es una cualidad  
-Nunca decayó, ¿Sabes por qué?

-Mmm claro que si. Un idiota no lo vería. Toda esa fuerza que obtiene, son sus pilares de apoyo esos dos. Siempre están allí para ayudarlo, alentarlo

La joven lleva su mano hacia su cabeza mientras dialoga  
-La...la diferencia entre ellos y nosotros. Pasaron por los mil y un infiernos  
-Oye, espera. Nosotros también y lo hicimos solos  
-A eso voy  
El morocho observa con curiosidad y sorpresa a la castaña  
-A nosotros nunca nadie nos dijo "Ánimo" "Tú puedes" "Estoy aqui". Y ahora nos aprovechamos de ellos, de su amistad  
-Lo estas viendo mal  
-¿Mal? Creemos que porque tienen amigos que los animen pueden enfrentar cualquier cosa y cargamos cada vez más sobre sus espaldas  
-Alto, no es así  
-Rivaille! ¿No lo ves? es exactamente así. Nunca tuvimos lo que se puede decir "verdaderos amigos" y ahora estamos proyectandonos hacia ellos. Los usamos y decimos que es por…  
-...el bien de la humanidad. Siempre lo fue y siempre lo será  
-Lo ves! hasta casi hablas como él!  
-No me confundas con Erwin!  
La joven se asusta al ver como el chico se paró frenéticamente golpeando la mesa y tirando todo el café en el proceso  
-Yo no utilizo a las personas como simples peones. No hago planes intrincados que terminaron con decenas de muertes sólo para demostrar un punto. No me hago el culpable ante las familias cuando me resulta indiferente sus muertes. No soy un monstruo!

El muchacho solo se quedo apoyado en la mesa temblando  
-P-perdón Rivaille. No quise decir eso. Me-me exprese mal culpa del nerviosismo  
-No. Perdoname a mi, me descontrole y te asuste- Se incorpora a su asiento y ve como la chica lo mira detenidamente- ¿Sucede algo?  
-Jaja. cuando te pones así me das mas miedo que el que tuve en mi primera expedición  
-Bueno, eres la unica que me lleva a mis límites temperamentales  
-Hmmm lo dices como si fuera una molestia  
-No quise decir eso. Solo que tú eres…  
-...la única persona que sabe cómo eres realmente  
-Eso sí es frustrante

Los dos ríen desapareciendo la tensión que había hasta hace un momento  
-Ni a Erwin le muestras esas facetas tuyas  
-Si bien odio muchos de sus métodos él es… le debo la vida a Erwin. No me permito mostrar nada más que seriedad ante él. Es como si al hacerlo tirara todo lo que hizo por mi  
-De alguna forma te entiendo. El hombre te ha salvado y se lo debes  
-Además perdería el respeto de mis subordinados  
-Jajajaja!

Los dos se quedan callados un par de minutos hasta que a la castaña se le ocurre un nuevo tema para hablar  
-Sé que esto es muy cliché para charlar pero…¿Recuerdas la vez que nos conocimos?  
-Claro, En ese momento tú no eras la mejor científica de la legión y yo no era el mejor soldado de la humanidad  
-Si. Erwin te habia mandado conmigo para que me contaras todo lo que sabías de los titanes  
-De todas las personas justo a mi me ordenó ayudart…  
El joven se queda pálido al darse cuenta de algo a lo que la castaña se da cuenta  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-Maldito hijo de perra!  
-¿Eh?- La chica miraba confundida al sargento que se tomaba el rostro con las manos mientras temblaba en el lugar  
-Desgraciado mal parido jajajaja!  
-¿Qué te sucede?  
-¿Acaso no lo ves? no fue coincidencia!  
-¿Qué cosa no fue coin…? Oh...Ooohhh!  
-Ese bastardo ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? Jugar con sus peones es una cosa, pero hacerle esto a sus alfiles. No me esperaba esto de él  
-Jajaja! y hasta hace un momento lo llamábamos monstruo

La conmoción duró unos momentos hasta que lentamente volvían a la tranquilidad  
-Tendríamos que agradecerselo- dijo la chica  
-¿Qué? no! no quiero que se entere  
-Oh vamos Rivaille! Si lo planeo todo de seguro ya lo sabe  
El joven quedó pensando con cierto enojo al saber que ella tenía razón  
-Odio cuando tienes razón. Cuando todo esté tranquilo. Pero ahora no, no es el momento

Los dos miraron sus tazas tiradas en la mesa y se observaron  
-No hay más café. Vicio particular que compartimos  
-No es el único- Sonríe la mujer mientras observa detenidamente al Sargento frente a ella  
-¿Eh? ¿a qué te refieres Hanji?  
La castaña se levanta y se sienta sobre la mesa frente a él de manera sugerente  
El muchacho larga un suspiro y dice:  
-Ya veo a donde quieres llegar. Pero no, no es el momento ni el lugar  
-Apenas tenemos tiempo con todo lo que ocurre  
La chica comienza a pasar su dedo índice sobre la cara del joven sargento intentando incitarlo  
-Hanji por mas que quiera hacerlo no lo haré. No aquí. No frente a esa cosa- Apunta hacia la roca que permanecía atada a la pared  
-Oh, así que ese es el problema

De repente la científica arroja una daga cortando una soga lo que a su vez hizo que una manta cayera cubriendo la roca por completo  
-Todavia sé que está allí Hanji  
-Pero con el cuidado adecuado te lo olvidarás rápidamente  
Hanji abraza por detrás al sargento que todavía seguía sentado  
-Puede venir alguien  
-No lo creo- Le dice la castaña al oído  
-Ooh, el café. Me pareció que te demoraste más del tiempo necesario en traelo. Fácilmente pudiste trabar las puertas. Eso me da un poco de miedo ya que me hace pensar que lo planeaste todo desde un principio  
-Tengo que estar preparada para todo  
-Bueno, hay algo que no abarcaste en tus ecuaciones  
-¿Ah sí?  
-Veras. Mi pierna, me sigue doliendo incapacitando mi movimiento

La chica se para frente al joven observandolo varios segundos. El sargento se alivia al ver que tuvo éxito… aunque esto no le duró demasiado  
-Entonces no te muevas y dejame todo a mi- dice la de anteojos mientras se sienta suavemente sobre él  
Ya resignado el joven solo la mira a los ojos  
-Pude haber ganado, pero la verdad, ya no me podía resistir  
Ella suelta una risilla al ver que su plan salió como esperaba y se acerca suavemente a los labios del sargento para propinarle un dulce beso

De un momento a otro los dos comenzaron a temblar al escuchar pasos que prevenian del pasillo  
Nerviosos los dos saltaron del lugar cuando vieron ingresar al Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento

-Oh, asi que habia alguien aqui. Pense que como la puerta estaba cerrada no habría nadie  
-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?! tendrias que estar en prisión  
-Y lo estoy, aqui abajo- Miro confundido al pequeño sargento  
-¿Te ordenaron permanecer encarcelado aquí abajo?- Preguntó la castaña  
-Si, gracias a mis dotes en el diálogo los pude convencer. Claro que con custodia, pero ya es un avance  
-O-oh ya veo  
-¿Por qué están así?  
-¿A-así? ¿C-cómo?  
-Nerviosos, sorprendidos, transpirando. Como si estuvieran a punto de cometer un delito y los atraparan con las manos en la masa  
-¿Q-Qué dices? De repentes llegas sin aviso d-diciendo que estarás aqui preso. Claro que nos pone nervioso. Ósea ¿Has visto tus cejas? son increíblemente raras! se parecen como a las de cierto personaje moe que se la pasa tomando el té y tocando el piano junto a su banda de amigas también moes

El joven sargento sale de allí con el paso rápido intentando zafarse del asunto  
-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunta el rubio a la castaña que se encontraba allí  
-N-no es nada. Solo le alegra que estés "libre" de alguna forma y no sabe como demostrarlo  
-Oh, ya entiendo  
-Bueno, yo tambien me voy. Suerte Erwin  
-Oh si, gracias Hanji  
Inesperadamente la castaña abraza al comandante fuertemente sorprendiendolo  
-Gracias a ti Erwin  
-D-De nada, creo

La joven se retira dejando solo al comandante hundido en sus pensamientos

-¿Qué tienen de raro mis cejas?

* * *

**Perdon por esa referencia a K-off, no me pude resistir al ver las cejas de Erwin xD  
Por cierto este FF iba a ser lemmon pero me parecio mas divertida la idea de cortarle el chorro a Levi xDCualquier duda, consulta o ayuda que me puedan aportar para mejorar se los agradecere :)**

**_Nos leemos pronto_.~  
**


End file.
